


Of course, my lady

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Padme had danced all night during her coming of age ball on the night of her eighteenth birthday. Now her feet ached and the warm bath water had done little to soothe her sore muscles. When she returned to her room, she was happy to see that Dormé was waiting for her . . .





	Of course, my lady

Padme had danced all night during her coming of age ball on the night of her eighteenth birthday. Now her feet ached and the warm bath water had done little to soothe her sore muscles. When she returned to her room, she was happy to see that Dormé was waiting for her.

Dormé had also dressed for bed and was waiting to help Padme settle in as she often did. Padme smiled at her loyal attendant. Dormé was only a few years older than her and was extremely beautiful with high cheekbones and a kind smile. Her chestnut hair was tied in a high bun.

Padme wore a thin robe. Her skin was still slightly damp from the bath, and the fabric clung to her breasts, leaving very little to imagination. Dormé had seen Padme's bare chest before, but it didn't make it any harder to tear her eyes away from the way her breasts moved up slightly each time she exhaled.

"I still feel very tense from dancing all night," said Padme. "I don't know if I will be able to sleep. I was wondering if you could give me a massage. You are very good at it."

"Of course, my lady," said Dormé.

"Is the door locked?" asked Padme as she turned away and unfastened the front of the white robe.

"Yes," said Dormé.

Padme dropped the robe as she glanced over her shoulder at Dormé. She paused for a moment. A heaviness filled the air as the fabric pooled at her feet. She had given that look to Dormé many times before. Usually they would be in a quiet corner in the palace or alone in the gardens. They would brush their lips together, sometimes daring to brush tongues, before pulling away and pretending it hadn't happened. Padme had never given Dormé that look before when they were in Padme's room. Especially when they were alone and Padme stood bare before her attendant.

Dormé's eyes raked over the young woman's soft skin. Her back was a pale canvas flecked with beauty marks. The outline of her plump breasts were visible even with her back turned. Her waist was narrow but widened at her hips, and Dormé found her eyes clinging to Padme's plump bottom. Padme bent over to fluff her pillow, and Dormé swallowed heavily at the sight. She looked wet down there. Was it just because she had taken a bath . . . or . . .

"Are you going to make me feel better, Dormé?" asked Padme, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

Padme widened her thighs as she made sure her pillow was properly fluffed.

"Yes, my lady," said Dormé.

"Good," said Padme. "I hope I can make you feel better too."

"If that is your wish," said Dormé.

Padme's breasts wobbled as she sat down on the bed.

"It is very much so," said Padme.

She stayed there for a moment, legs spread, as if making sure Dormé had seen everything she had to offer before settling on her stomach.

Dormé moved her long hair out of the way before retrieving the sweet smelling massage oil from the bedside table. Dormé warmed her hands before stroking Padme's shoulders. Padme sighed in bliss. Her eye glanced to the side. Dormé's nightgown had a low neckline, and Padme could occasionally catch a glance of her bare breasts as she stroked Padme's skin. They bounced slightly with her steady movements. Her nipples were the same color as the berries Padme would always eat straight from the forest bushes. She wondered if they would taste just as sweet.

"You are very pretty, Dormé," said Padme.

"Thank you," she said. "But I think you are even more so, my lady."

Padme smiled.

"Do you have any lovers?" asked Padme.

"Why do you ask?" said Dormé.

"I was just curious who the goddess of luck has favored in my court," said Padme. "For whoever has you as their beloved is the luckiest person in the galaxy."

"My lady," said Dormé, not quite sure how to respond to this.

Padme looked at her with uncertainty.

"Please let me have you, Dormé," said Padme. "That is all I want for my birthday. That is all I have wanted since I first saw you."

"My lady," said Dormé, in almost a whisper. "You already have me."

  
Padme grinned ecstatically. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Dormé's neck. She loosened Dormé's hair and raked her fingers through the long strands. Their lips met, this time without hesitation. Padme's other hand snaked up the back of Dormé's gown and pushed it down her legs. When they broke for air, Padme looked at Dormé hungrily.

"Kiss me, Dormé," said Padme.

Dormé kissed her soft lips. Padme pulled her away.

"No, not just on my mouth," said Padme.

A fire flickered in Dormé's belly.

"Yes, my lady," she said, darkly.

Dormé's pink lips kissed down Padme's neck. The queen sighed and closed her eyes. Her attendant's soft hands stroked up her hips and squeezed her breasts. Her thumbs rolled Padme's nipples, and the soft pink perks tightened beneath her expert touch. Padme's belly felt hot with lust. Dormé nibbled down on her shoulder and pinched her nipples, and Padme felt a trickle of wetness run down her thigh.

She urged Dormé's head lower, and the beautiful woman noisily sucked on one of her breasts. The queen moaned blissfully as her lover's hot tongue flicked against the sensitive perk. Padme pressed her thighs together. Dormé could see how flushed her chest had become from lust. She looked up at the queen through her thick eyelashes as she gave the other breast the same treatment.

"Dormé," said Padme.

Dormé moved her mouth away and a strand of saliva connected her bottom lip with Padme's caressed nipple.

"Please," said Padme.

Dormé kissed her way down Padme's stomach and parted the queen's thighs. She gave Padme one more seductive glance before parting her folds and licking through the soft pinkness. Padme gasped. She had touched herself many times, but it did not compare to having another person's mouth between her legs. Especially having a very beautiful person's mouth between her legs.

Dormé tongue eagerly flicked against Padme's clit, and the younger woman's back arched. Padme's moans grew louder. Dormé sucked against it as the queen's secret spot grew harder against her tongue.

Padme climaxed with a shuddering breath.

The queen barely caught her breath before she reached for Dormé. pulling her against her mouth. She flipped Dormé on her back before finally tasting those sweet berries on her chest. Dormé's lips curved up in delight as Padme suckled her.

"My lady," said Dormé reverently.

Padme sat back up and licked her fingers slowly. Dormé's lustblown pupils followed her movements. Her moistened digits wandered between Dormé's thighs and massaged her clit with a circular motion. Dormé gasped in delight.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to touch you here," said Padme, glancing down at the pretty display.

"How long?" asked Dormé.

"Since the night I saw you in the baths," said Padme almost shyly.

"I think I remember," said Dormé.

"You bent over to reach for a towel," said Padme. "And I could not sleep for weeks thinking about your spread flower."

"I tried so hard not to look at your pretty breasts," said Dormé. "But I could not help myself."

"Well you can look whenever you want," said Padme.

"And you can touch me whenever you want, my lady," said Dormé.

"Only if you want me to," said Padme.

"I do," said Dormé.

Dormé sat up and their lips met again. Padme's hand continued to pleasure Dormé with wet flicks, and Dormé's finger gently explored Padme's opening. The eager hole sucked the lithe finger deeper and deeper. Padme sucked on Dormé's tongue as Dormé found that sweet bundle of nerves inside Padme's body.

Padme pulled her closer and their breasts pressed together. Dormé's thighs widened as Padme's fingers did their own exploration. The room smelled like flowers and sex. Dormé's skillful hand brought Padme to her peak again before she wet the queen's palm with her own release. They gazed in each other's eyes again, this time with expressions of satisfaction.

"I love you, Padme," said Dormé softly.

"I love you, too," said Padme.

Padme kissed her lips one more time before they laid down together in each other's arms.


End file.
